1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to straight edge razors frequently referred to as barber razors. Representative razors of the class to which the present invention pertains and over which the present invention is an improvement are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,772,778 and in U.S. Pat. No. 2,601,523.
2. Prior Art
The most pertinent prior art reference of which I am presently aware is the disclosure of Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 113489/1980, Sept. 2, 1980, bearing application Ser. No. 7852/1980.
This disclosure illustrates a straight razor sandwiched between toothed, notched or serrated blade guards where the teeth or notches have uniform configuration including uniform pitch distance. The cutting edge is positioned flush with or slightly below the apex of each tooth so that gaps or valleys between teeth are effective to expose the cutting edge for operation.
The principal feature of this Japanese disclosure is that one blade guard is fixed in an advanced or shifted position relative to the other fixed guard by an amount equal to one-half of the tooth pitch distance apparently reducing the cutting edge exposure that would be the case if the teeth of both guards were in phase or in registration.